


The Office Party

by shumsstar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Journalist Alec Lightwood, Journalist Magnus Bane, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been in love with each other for nearly two years. Their best friends, Helen and Aline, have had enough of their mutual pining without doing anything about it, so they take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	The Office Party

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago, I had this intense need to write a New Years fic, and this is what happened. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

After working at Idris Media for two years, Alec can honestly say that, without a shadow of a doubt, he feels at home in the company. His colleagues have become like family to him, especially after leaving New Jersey, and his family, behind. His fellow sports journalist and partner in crime, Helen Blackthorn , became his best friend in the very early days of his career at Idris. Helen and her wife, Aline, a fashion journalist in the company, were the first real friends Alec had made in New York. 

Alec will always be grateful to Aline for introducing him to the most handsome man he had ever seen. Magnus Bane. Alec couldn't help but get lost in his memories of Magnus, and everything they had done together.

Magnus was Aline's best friend, also a fashion journalist. Alec could honestly say that Alec had been falling for him almost from the moment they had met. Alec and Magnus had got on like a house on fire right from the word go, when they had met. Magnus had quickly become the person Alec went to with everything. He became the person Alec trusted with everything. Well, almost everything. There was one thing Alec never told Magnus.

Over the almost two years of knowing Magnus, Alec had never admitted how he felt about the man, much to Helen's annoyance. If you asked him, Alec would tell you he just hadn't gotten around to it yet. If you asked Helen, however, she would tell you that Alec was just scared that Magnus didn't feel the same. She knew the truth was actually the opposite.

Helen walked into the office to see Alec sitting at his desk, staring into the distance, with a goofy, soft, longing smile on his face. The look that he only gets on his face when he's thinking about one person. Magnus. With a groan, she walked over to his desk and leaned in front of him, shaking him from his reverie in the process.

"Alec, you know I love you, but please just ask Magnus out." Helen said, sounding almost desperate. "If I have to see that look of longing on your face again, I think I may just lose it. We both know you want to do it."

"Obviously, I want to ask him out, Helen. But what if he doesn't feel the same? What if I lose him because of me asking him out?" Alec said, reluctantly admitting what had been holding him back from doing what he wanted to do most of all. "I can't risk that. I won't lose him, Helen. I can't."

Upon hearing Alec's words, Helen sighed and reached over the desk to take Alec's hand.

"Alec, if you don't take the risk, you may never know. Who knows, you may even be surprised to find that you're wrong." Helen said, with a knowing look on her face.

"Maybe, but I'm still scared." Alec said, quietly, earning himself a sad look and a sigh from his best friend. Alec really hoped Helen was right.

It was at the look on Alec's face that Helen decided that her and Aline had to take the matter into their own hands, and she knew exactly how to do it.

-

Magnus was sitting at his desk, trying to work through the latest project he had received when he found his mind wondering to the tall, dark and handsome man in the sports journalism department on the other side of the floor. Alexander Lightwood had burrowed his way into his heart when they had first met. When Magnus had met Alec at the dinner Helen and Aline had invited them to when Alec had arrived, Magnus couldn't stop himself from falling for him. How could he not fall for the charming, hazel eyed man?

Alec had become one of Magnus' closest friends and his main confidant very early on, and Magnus wouldn't change a thing about their friendship. Well, he would change one thing, but he didn't know how to do that.

Magnus thought about all the moments he had shared with Alec over the years with a soft smile on his face. he was once again overwhelmed with the love he felt for the man he was able to call his friend. All Magnus really wanted, and has wanted for the longest time, was to ask Alec out. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to do that. What he definitely didn't want to do was ruin their friendship, because Alec didn't feel the same way. It was for that reason that he hadn't done anything about it yet.

Shaking the fear of Alec not feeling the same way, Magnus went back to thinking about happier times with Alec.

Aline walked into the office she shared with Magnus to find him lost in thought, with a happy look she knew he only wore when he was thinking about Alec. She sad at her desk, crumpled a piece of scrap paper and threw it at Magnus, shaking him from his thoughts.

"What?" Magnus asked his best friend, seeing the look she was aiming his way. The look was a mixture of amusement, annoyance and exasperation. It was a look that told him he know what was coming next. He let out a sigh, preparing himself for her words

"You need to ask him out, Magnus. I'm sick of walking in here and seeing you with that stupid, goofy look on your face." Aline said, smiling softly as she said the words. "ALec likes you too, anyone can see it, so why can't you?"

"I don't know, alright." Magnus said with a sigh, putting his head into his hands. "I guess I'm just worried I'll ruin things if it turns out he doesn't feel the same.

"Magnus..." Aline said, with a shake of her head, before she decided to drop the subject for now. She knew she needed to talk to her wife and figure out how to get these two idiots together. She knew when to do it, but just how, she wasn't sure. Maybe Helen has an idea

-

Helen walked into the break room, a few hours later, to join Aline for lunch. She was a little bit surprised to find Aline seated at one of the tables, already. Usually she was the first one there. Smiling, Helen walked over to the table, and linked her arms over Aline's shoulders, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, you." Helen said, when Aline turned her head to look at her.

"Hello, my darling." Aline said, giving Helen a proper kiss, before signaling to the chair in front of her, for her to take a seat.

"How has your morning been?" Helen asked, earning an exasperated groan from Aline.

"I walked into the office to find Magnus daydreaming about Alec. Again." Aline said, with a groan.

"I had the same thing with Alec." Helen said, with a chuckle. "We really need to get those two together, and I think I may have an idea."

"I knew my brilliant wife would have an idea! Tell me." Aline said excitedly, leaning forward expectantly."

"Well... It involves getting Alec slightly drunk. Just enough to get him to reveal his feelings." Helen said, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I just don't know when we should do it."

"We could do it at the New Years Eve party next week." Aline suggested.

"Yes, that's brilliant!" Helen said leaning over the table to plant a kiss on Aline's lips, delighted that everything was coming together. They spent the rest of their lunch break talking and planning their big scheme, unaware that Magnus and Alec had walked in and were watching them curiously.

-

Magnus walked into the break room with Alec, ready to enjoy lunch with his friend and absolutely NOT thinking about what it would be like to go on an actual date with him, unaware that the same thought was going through Alec's mind. As he glanced around, trying to find place for them to sit, his eyes landed on the table in the corner that Helen and Aline were sitting at, seemingly in deep conversation.

"What do you think they're up to?" Alec asked, following Magnus' line of sight, seeing their friends with their heads together, with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Probably planning something unseemly, like trying to set us up." Magnus said, trying to quell the hope that was rising in his chest, oblivious to the breath that caught in Alec's throat and the fall of his face at the words.

Obviously, that was a joke, Alec thought sadly, trying to squash the feeling of despair that was rising like bile in his chest.

"Alexander? Hey, are you alright?" Magnus asked, concern colouring his voice when he saw the downcast look on his face. He reached out and tentatively took Alec's hand in his, catching Alec's attention again. "Are you alright? I lost for you a moment."

"Yeah, I'm alright." Alec lied, hoping Magnus would let the matter slide. How was he supposed to tell Magnus the truth now? Alec wondered.

Magnus, seeing that Alec didn't want to talk about what was bothering him at the moment, decided to let the matter drop, leading Alec to an empty table.

"Are you looking forward to the New Years party next week?" Magnus asked over their lunch.

"Hmm. More than I thought I would be." Alec replied, after a small amount of thought. Alec was surprised to find that it was true.

"I'm glad. It wouldn't have been fun without you." Magnus said with a smile.

Magnus and Alec spent the rest of their lunch talking about anything and everything, each just enjoying the company of the most important person to them.

-

A week later, Alec, Magnus, Helen and Aline were all together at the New Years party, having a wonderful time. Helen and Aline were happy to find that their plan was coming along wonderfully. Alec was more relaxed, after having had a few drinks, and they knew it was time to leave Magnus and Alec to do the last part themselves. So, making their excuses, Helen and Aline left them.

Magnus looked over at Alec when he heard him start laughing. He noticed straight away that the laugh wasn't Alec's usual happy laugh. That was what confused and concerned Magnus most.

"What are you laughing at, darling?" Magnus asked hesitantly.

"I was just thinking of the joke you made last week about Helen and Aline trying to set us up, but then you call 'darling' and things like that. I just wish you meant it the way I want you to." Alec said.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, well and truly confused now. "How do you want me to mean it?"

"I just-" Alec said, not knowing how to explain it, hating his sudden inability to form the words he needed.

"Alexander, what are you trying to say?" Magnus said, trying to fight against the hope rising in his chest at the possibility of what Alec could mean.

"I'm in love with you, Magnus. I know you don't feel the same, but that's the truth. And no, I'm not just saying that because I've had a bit to drink." Alec said, not wanting to look at Magnus, scared to see his reaction to his confession.

Magnus stood there in shock for a few seconds. The man he loves just told him he loves him, too. This was better than he had ever hoped. Shaking himself out of his daze, Magnus reached out and took Alec's hand again.

"Alexander? Darling, look at me." Magnus said softly, trying to capture Alec's attention, the only answer he got was a shake of Alec's head.

Alec was too nervous to look at Magnus, not wanting to see rejection in his eyes, even at the tone of Magnus' voice. It was only when he felt Magnus' hand cupping his cheek, that he turned his head towards Magnus.

When Alec finally turned to face him, Magnus placed both of his hands on his neck.

"Look at me, darling. Open your eyes, Alexander." Magnus said, waiting for Alec to open his eyes, which he did, slowly. It was only when Alec was looking into his eyes, that Magnus spoke again.

"I'm in love with you, too, Alexander. I have been for nearly two years." Magnus said, the truth of his words, shining in his eyes as he stared up into the beautiful hazels that he adored.

Magnus and Alec stood staring into each others eyes as their confessions sank in, oblivious to everything and everyone around them, including the ten second countdown to midnight. Magnus and Alec both leaned in as the clock struck twelve, bringing in the new year with their first kiss, not paying attention to anything that was happening around them, too wwrapped up in each other and the happiness they felt to care. They didn't even notice the elated looks Helen and Aline shared, after sharing their new years kiss, overcome that their best friends had finally taken the leap together.

When Magnus and Alec parted, the stayed wrapped up in each other, staring into each other's eyes, unknowingly thinking the same thing. A new year, a new adventure. One they would be journeying together, and boy were they ready.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
